Mordor
Overview These dark lands have long been the seat of the Dark Lord, from where his evil legions suppress the Free People's of Middle-Earth, it is an old and feared faction which has its origins in the beginning of the server, having several names such as "Mordor" or the infamous "Mordoran Dominion". Ranks Mordor is ruled by the Mouth of Sauron, assisted by members of the Small Council. The role of the Dark Lord won't be claimed by a player. * Mouth of Sauron - Head of the Council * Witch-king - Second in Command * Small Council Member - Member of the Small Council * Orc - Normal Member of the Faction * Snaga - New Recruit History After the fall of the "Mordoran Dominion" in the aftermath of the Mordor-Gondor war and a short period of being an protectorate of the Astrasi, SeanALewis was named the Dark Lord of Mordor by Astrasi Empress shamiir on the 2nd October 2018. He ruled alongside the Witch-King Woflking_nl On the 02/01/2019 SeanALewis quit the server, making Wolfking_nl the sole ruler. On the 03/01/2019 the triple-leadership of Wolfking_nl, MateoKusel and Akhorvahil was established. On the 02/02/2019 wolfking_nl decided to leave Mordor, alongside with Akhorvahil who decided to return shortly afterwards. On the 02/02/2019 the Kingdom of the Wind declared war on Mordor. The war started to be devastating for the Wind Dwarves and their High Elven allies, as they suffered terrible losses. At the 18th of February, Mordor and the Morwaith attacked Firith Galad, the capital of the Wind Dwarves. After MateoKusel was wounded in the battle, cow232, a Morwaith Warlord took command and lead the forces of the Shadow to victory. The main host of the forces of Darkness left the city after raiding it, only leaving a small garrison behind. Mordor let the Dwarves retake Firith Galad and signed peace resulting in Mordor's huge profit from their loot of the war, while officially signing a white peace. Active Players Small Council Members * MateoKusel - Mouth of Sauron * OneBehindTheHair - Slave Master of Núrn * canacx - Lord of the Black Númenóreans * AlwaysDrinkTea - Small Council Member Mordor * EragonSonOfNone * Jimeck * The_Indomitable * BlackArrow1490 * Razgull * WyomingGuy * Thatguy_Nick * Extremalis * Lord_Funyun * battleax678 Joining Requirements Players need to gain 100+ alignment with Mordor, unlock ALL waypoints in Mordor, Núrn, and Morgul Vale, and have a Discord Account to join the faction. They will then need to contact any member of the Small Council. Diplomacy Mordor is a member-faction of the Shadow-Pact and is therefore allied to all its members. It has friendly relations to all other evil factions. Important Locations * Barad-Dûr - The massive citadel of the Dark Lord. * Minas Morgul WIP - The city of the Nazgûl and Morgul Vale. * Black Gate - A huge gate guarding the north-western part of the dark lands of Mordor. * Eastern Guard - A starfort which makes sure the north-eastern entrance into Mordor is protected. * Mount Doom - This well-known volcano was the birthplace of the One Ring. * Carach Angren - A fortified hill protecting the southern entrance into Udûn. * Cirith Ungol - A fortress north of the Morgul Vale. * Thaurband - The prison-capital of Núrn. * Fornurnen - A slave-city within close to the shores of the Sea of Núrnen. * Harnurnen - A huge mining area of the men of Núrn. * Seregost - A gate-fortress protecting a valey within the Ash Mountains. * Amon Angren - A hill upon which stands a fortress of the Nazgûl. * Amon Lhaw - A ruined gondorian outpost taken by the forces of Mordor. * North Ithilien - A fortress guarding the northern parts of Ithilien. * East Rhovanion Gate - A fortress protecting the north of the Dark Lord's realm. * Ethir Anduin - A mansion inhabitated by a Black Númenórean noble. * Rauros - A village of Vale-Men occupied by Mordor. * Crossroads of the Fallen King - A dense forest infested by orcs. * Stalgrad - The fortress of the Wicked Dwarves. __FORCETOC__ Category:Evil Category:Men Category:Orcs